The Broken Assassin
by WolfDraco37
Summary: Turning a powerful, teigu wielding assassin into nothing more than a loyal, devoted, slave isn't easy…unless you're Esdeath and Seryu. Warning: Strong Language. Lemons/Smut. Dom/Sub.


**This is one of those weird stories that I said I was going to write about (look at profile bio), I really…like really liked Esdeath (even though she was one sadistic b****) so I decided to write this fic where she breaks Tatsumi and makes him her personal slave. I added Seryu in this just for fun :) I don't remember if Seryu has robotic legs or not but in this story she doesn't, only her arms are robotic. If you guys don't like any of the things mentioned in the summary then don't read this story, it's that simple. I don't know if the genres I selected are the right oned so I might change them later if people complain, if they don't change then I was right. Enjoy.  
**

 **Things to know: 1) There is Male-sub/Fem-dom in this story, 2) Foot fetish (mostly because it seemed that Esdeath had one), 3) Esdeath will share Tatsumi with Seryu (I say this because we all know Esdeath would never share him, she's to obsessed and in love with him to do it, but this is an A/U story, so yea… 4) Read the whole story to know why things are as they are.**

* * *

 **Synopsis** : _After Esdeath, and her Jaegers, launched a surprise attack on Night Raid, only three people survived the bloodshed: Tatsumi, Seryu, and Esdeath._ _Having suffered major damage during the ambush, Tatsumi was too weak and exhausted to continue fighting and was easily defeated and captured by Esdeath and Seryu, who had only sustained minor injuries. Both women then dragged Tatsumi's unconscious body back to the capital and chained him standing up inside an underground dungeon, both of his legs were tied together and his hands were chained above his head to the ceiling. When Tatsumi finally came to, after 2 days, Esdeath and Seryu were standing before him, and they revealed that they were going to break him and turn him into an obedient slave by using one of the worst torture methods any human, especially a man, could be submitted to: sexual torture._

 _This is the story so far…_

* * *

 **Underground Dungeon…**

"Never…No matter what you do to me, I won't break! And when I get free I'm gunna kill both of you for what you did!" Tatsumi growled angrily at the two smiling woman standing in front of him while shaking his chained hands for emphasis.

"Oh Tatsumi, countless warriors have said the same thing to me in the past, so no matter how hard you try to fight it, believe me when I tell you…" Esdeath began to say as she walked over to him and placed her right hand on his bare chest, she and Seryu had removed his hooded cloak, pants, and shirt while he had been knocked out leaving him totally naked, "…you **will** eventually break." She finished with a teasing yet serious tone in her voice.

"Don't touch me, you BITCH!" Tatsumi yelled while moving and twisting his body, trying to make her remove her hand from his chest, which worked because she did. However, as soon as he said what he said, Esdeath's mood changed for the worse, she grabbed his chin, lifted it up, and then kissed him quickly but roughly right in the mouth.

"Listen to me Tatsumi, YOU WILL BE MINE!, or rather _ours_ , one way or another, so get ready because after today your torture will be begin." Esdeath fiercely told him after the kiss.

After that Esdeath let go of his face and began walking towards the exit, Seryu, who had stayed quiet the entire time, saluted her boss/best friend as she passed by and then turned to face Tatsumi "I can't wait to play with you." She told him with her an evil smirk as she too began walking towards the exit.

"I SWEAR…FOR THE MEMORY OF NIGHT RAID AND MY FRIENDS THAT I WILL NEVER BREAK. YOU HEAR ME!? I WILL NEVER BREAK!" Tatsumi screamed with anger and determination at the fading silhouettes of the two women.

 **T.B.A**

 _4 Months Later…_

 **Night Raids Base:** Conference Room (where N.R would meet up to discuss plans and battle tactics against the empire)

Esdeath was currently sitting down, with her legs crossed, on the wooden chair that had once belonged to her one time partner, Najenda, holding up an ice chain leash while looking down at her feet with great interest. She was looking at her beloved slave, Tatsumi, who was not only wearing a black dog collar around his neck but was also down on all fours, completely naked, before her happily and eagerly worshipping her bare feet. Tatsumi had been kneeling in front of her for the past five minutes or so kissing every single one of her toes and licking the topside of her feet all the way up to her ankles. Right now, having already done her right foot, he was finishing up with her left one. As Esdeath watched him degrade himself so willingly, especially since she knew just how strong and determined he had been a few months back, it brought such a sadistic smile to her face.

"You're doing a marvelous job…are you enjoying yourself, my pet?" Esdeath asked in her usual icy yet sexy voice.

After giving her foot a few final licks, Tatsumi stopped and pushed himself up into an upright kneeling position, because he had been on his hands and knees, Esdeath had only been able to see his scarred back but now that he was kneeling she was finally able to see the cute expression plastered on his face (which was him smiling while having his tongue sticking out like a dog) as well as his fit and well endowed body. She was able to see his slightly defined chest and four-pack, his thick 8' inch cock standing up in full arousal, his emerald green eyes which were glistening with happiness, and finally she saw her insignia marked on the front of the dog collar, letting Tatsumi and everyone else know that he belonged to her.

"Yes, I am…My Mistress; I enjoy worshipping you and your beautiful body." Tatsumi answered submissively but enthusiastically as he looked at her. Hearing those words come out of his mouth made Esdeath's evil smile grow even bigger, his response had just solidified that Seryu and her had done an excellent job in breaking him.

"Good, that's what I like to hear, now…" she extended her right leg out to him and raised her foot upwards, showing him her smooth porcelain sole, "…lick." She ordered with authority as she began wiggling her toes right in front of his face.

Without even answering, Tatsumi leaned his head forward, pressed his face against the bottom of her foot, and began to hungrily lick her sole from bottom to top. He made sure he licked every little crevice and wrinkle thoroughly so that he wouldn't miss a single inch of her skin. Whenever he would reach the top of her foot he would stick his tongue in between all of her toes and lick with even more vigor and intensity. Tatsumi kept doing that, licking her sole first before moving up to her toes, over and over again for the next couple of minutes until finally, Esdeath tugged on his leash forcing him to cease licking, much to his dismay. But luckily for him, Esdeath had simply stopped him because she wanted to switch feet; she removed her right foot from his face and replaced it with her left one.

This time, unlike before, instead of licking her sole insanely fast Tatsumi took his time to really savor his mistresses' foot, he started by giving her sole a couple of nice, slow licks, starting from her heel before making his way all the way to the top of her foot. When he got to her toes he would lick in between them very, very slowly. This time, however, when he reached her big toe he encircled it in his mouth and sucked on it gently while at the same time drawing circles around it with his tongue. His actions were rewarded by Esdeath, who threw her head back and moaned.

"Mmmm, that feels wonderful Tatsumi." She praised him.

After hearing her praise, Tatsumi became so excited that he started lavishing her toe with his tongue even more while sucking on it even harder. Literally feeling his excitement, Esdeath looked back down at him, smirked, and licked her lips as she saw Tatsumi's manhood leaking pre-cum and twitching with pent up desire. Thinking he deserved a reward for doing such a nice job of pleasuring her, Esdeath extended her right leg out, guided her foot in between his legs, and pushed his dick back until it was pressed in between her soft sole and his lower abdomen. As soon as he felt her sole pressed against his dick, Tatsumi shivered with delight and moaned, causing her to feel the vibration travel through her toe and up to her leg. Finding his reaction adorable, Esdeath began to slowly slide her foot up and down, because his manhood was squished between her foot and his abdomen, the pleasure she was giving him was intensified because the friction he felt was blissful yet excruciating to him.

"You like that?" Esdeath asked teasingly as she saw the satisfying expression that he made.

Tatsumi, with her toe still in his mouth, nodded his head slowly, "Mmm-hmm" he moaned while looking at her.

"Of course you do, ever since _we_ broke you, footjobs became your favorite, right?" she asked as she pulled her toe from his hungry mouth.

Licking his lips first, "Yeah, I love them, especially when _you_ give me one." Tatsumi answered happily.

"Then, while I give you one, be a good boy and worship my foot like it'll be the last thing you ever do." Esdeath commanded as she continued to slowly rub his manhood with her right foot while planting the bottom of her left foot on his face again.

Tatsumi, completely giving in to his lust, quickly grabbed Esdeath's foot from the heel and ankle and began to obsessively lick and kiss her sole. He looked like some starved and thirsty dog who was trying to lick water to survive; only in this case the water was her perfectly, delectable porcelain sole. While he "made out" with her left foot, Esdeath picked up speed and began to slide her right foot up and down his cock much faster, causing him to moan and growl with approval. After a few minutes, having finished licking the bottom of her foot and in between all her toes, Tatsumi was once again sucking and licking her big toe.

Esdeath was having a really good time, she had always had a thing for having her feet worshipped by strong opponents (male or female) that she herself had defeated and broken, so having her powerful lover worship her feet with his mouth and tongue really turned her on. But, despite making Tatsumi degrade himself, Esdeath was also a fair master, or mistress, and she also enjoyed pleasing her pet, like now for instance, she really loved feeling Tatsumi's hot throbbing cock under her foot as she caressed it. In fact, Esdeath was so entranced on receiving as well as giving pleasure to Tatsumi that she never noticed when her best friend and second in command general walked into the conference room, it was only until she was standing right next to her that she noticed.

"How was your shower…Seryu?" Esdeath asked teasingly as she turned to look at her BF with a lazy smile.

Prior to what was transpiring right now; both, Seryu and Esdeath, had recently returned from slaughtering one of the very few revolutionary army bases that were still active, thanks to Tatsumi telling them their location, and so after completing their task they had returned to their new H.Q (Night Raid's base) to shower, relax, and be serviced by Tatsumi himself.

Seryu didn't answer right away because she was drying her auburn colored hair, she was showing a lot of skin due to her only having a short white towel wrapped around her body and a pair of pink sandals on her feet, her cleavage was clearly visible and most of her legs were exposed because the towel only went down to her upper thighs. After a few seconds, Seryu finally finished drying her hair and threw the towel to the floor.

"Oh it was great, very relaxing after _exterminating_ those evil revolutionary soldiers." Seryu stated with an evil grin.

"Yes well, you and Koro put on quite a show, I didn't have a chance to do anything but stand there and watch." Esdeath replied.

Seryu rubbed her head in an embarrassed manner before replying "Yeah, sorry about that, I got carried away." Seryu said before changing the topic, "Anyway, I see Tatsumi still loves licking your feet…I mean just look at him, he's salivating so much." Seryu said to her boss as she pointed to the chestnut haired teen.

After hearing her remark, Esdeath looked back down and saw that Seryu's words were true; it seems while they had been talking Tatsumi had stopped sucking her toe and had gone back to licking and kissing her foot, only difference now was he was salivating so much that his saliva dripped down his tongue and onto the stone floor below.

"Ha! Of course he does, we MADE him love worshipping our feet." Esdeath said proudly as she began to once again move her right foot up and down his cock, she had stopped while she had been talking to Seryu. Tatsumi groaned and moaned with absolute pleasure as he felt her start to move her foot again. Seryu, wanting to enjoy the little show before her, just stood there quietly, and watched with great enthusiasm.

After a few seconds, Esdeath literally felt Tatsumi's cock grow harder, clearly a sign that he was about to cum, so she got her game face on, licked her lips, really pressed his dick against his abdomen, and then began to go up and down his manhood as fast as she could.

"You want to cum, don't you, Tatsumi?" Esdeath asked seductively.

"Yes _(lick),_ Oh god _(lick)_ yes _(lick),_ I want _(lick)_ to _(lick)_ cum _(lick)_ so _(lick)_ bad." Tatsumi said rapidly after every lick that he gave her sole.

Esdeath smirked, "Well what if I don't want you to cum." She said cruelly as she stopped moving her right foot completely, but still kept it pressed against his dick. She got the reaction she wanted because as soon as she stopped Tatsumi went crazy.

"NO! PLEASE MISTRESS, I'M SO CLOSE PLEASE ALLOW ME TO CUM…PLEASE I BEG YOU!" Tatsumi screamed in desperation as he started thrusting his hips forward trying to give himself a footjob using her own foot.

"Alright, I'll let you cum, but first, tell me…who do you love?" she asked him while smiling.

"YOU MISTRESS, I LOVE YOU AND YOUR MAGNIFICENT BODY!" Tatsumi responded with a desperate but "I love you" look on his face.

Satisfied with his answer, Esdeath began moving her right foot again and this time she didn't stop until Tatsumi was trembling with pleasure and moaning that he was about to cum.

"Mis…M-mistress I'm g-gunna cum. I'M GUNNA CUM!" he yelled with a happy yet crazy eyed look.

"Then cum…cum for me Tatsumi, make me proud to call you my slave." Esdeath replied while moving her right foot faster and by sticking three of her toes from her left foot in his mouth for him to suck on while he came.

As soon as she did both of those things Tatsumi completely lost it; he started sucking and licking her toes while simultaneously thrusting his hips to further increase the footjob that his loving mistress was giving him. Tatsumi only lasted a few seconds before he moaned and growled loudly as he began to cum all over her foot, covering most of it with his white seed. He released so much cum that most of it dripped off her foot and splashed to the floor.

"That's it Tatsumi, be a good boy and release every last drop." Esdeath said softly as she began to very slowly rub his cock up and down causing a few last few last drops of cum to come out.

By the time he was done, Tatsumi had released her toes from his mouth, had his head down in pleasant exhaustion, and was enjoying the euphoria that came in the aftermath of climaxing. As Tatsumi kneeled there, breathing heavily, Esdeath looked down at her cum-covered foot and began wiggling her toes, she smirked as she felt his thick sticky cum roll all over her foot and slide in between her toes. After a short while Tatsumi recovered, and when he lifted up his head and saw Esdeath's cum-dripping foot right in front of him he started to lean his head forward while slowly sticking out his tongue, but he was ultimately stopped by Esdeath who tugged on his leash.

"Now Tatsumi, you may be my slave but not even I would make you lick off your own seed." Esdeath told him.

"I wouldn't mind mistress…if you ordered me to do it, I would do it." Tatsumi responded while never taking his eyes off her foot.

"I know you would my pet, but I will not allow you to demean yourself that far." Esdeath said sternly before she stood up and stretched her body, "Now then, since you're out of the shower, I think I'll take mine now…" she began to say while handing over Tatsumi's ice leash to Seryu, "…have fun.", Esdeath winked at her before walking out of the conference room, into the hallway, and towards the shower room.

After watching her boss exit the room, Seryu looked at the ice leash in her robotic hand and then at Tatsumi, who was on his knees panting like a happy dog while looking at her.

"Finally, I've been craving to play with you…" Seryu said to him while smiling crazily "…follow me; we're going to have some fun in that stupid, dead, pink haired girls room." She finished while walking towards the hallway that would lead to the bedrooms.

"As you wish…My Master." Tatsumi replied while crawling after her, while Esdeath had ordered him to call her Mistress, Seryu had told him to call her master whenever they were alone.

 **T.B.A**

 _A few seconds later…in Mine's Room_

Seryu walked over to Mine's bed, sat down on the edge, crossed her legs, kicked off one of her pink sandals, and then snapped her fingers and pointed at the foot that still had the sandal on, which was now dangling off her toes.

"Before we get to the real fun, worship them for a while." she ordered.

Tatsumi, with glee, crawled to her, removed her sandal with his mouth, and then began to kiss and lick the topside of her feet. After a couple of seconds, she lifted her foot up and Tatsumi began licking her sole. For the next ten minutes or so, Seryu watched Tatsumi do to her feet the same exact thing he had done to Esdeath's feet, which was to lick and kiss her sole while occasionally suck on her toes.

"Ok, that's enough…" Seryu said as she pushed Tatsumi's face away with her foot, then she stood up, leaned down, and unhooked his leash from the collar, "…get on the bed and lay down." She ordered.

Tatsumi immediately did as he was told, he got on the bed, and laid down on his back. Seryu then removed the towel that was wrapped around her, exposing her naked tan body to Tatsumi, and looked at him with her signature crazy grin when she saw his cock twitch and stand up in full attention.

"Oh I am sooo gunna enjoy dominating you." Seryu told him while grabbing his dick making him shiver and groan, "You want that, don't you?" she asked teasingly as she began to slowly stroke his manhood causing him to moan.

"Y-yes, p-please dominate me and make me y-yours." Tatsumi answered back while moaning happily.

As soon as he said that, Seryu grabbed him by his legs, dragged him until he was right on the edge of the bed, then she got a little closer to him, grabbed his dick and then slowly guided his bulbous head towards her pussy. As soon as he had felt the tip of his cock go inside her, Tatsumi closed his eyes and moaned softly, meanwhile, Seryu had simply growled with excitement, even though she had mated with Tatsumi for some time now she had to admit that he was rather big. After getting used to the initial contact, Seryu grabbed Tatsumi by the hips and then thrusted forward with all her strength, essentially penetrating herself onto his cock.

"OH FUCK YES!" Seryu yelled with pleasure as she felt her pussy walls stretch to accommodate his entire manhood, for his part, Tatsumi had moaned loudly and slightly wrapped his legs around Seryu's waist when he felt her penetrate herself onto his dick. She stood still for a moment, so she could get used to the new pleasant feeling, before she laid down on top of him and slowly began thrusting her hips forward. Tatsumi began to moan softly every time he felt his cock slowly go in and out of her pussy.

Seryu, for the next few minutes, kept pushing her hips forward at a slow and steady pace, but that didn't last long because once she was ready she began to thrust herself onto his dick at a much faster rate. Tatsumi, overwhelmed by the sudden change of pace and raw pleasure he felt, wrapped his arms and legs around her neck and waist and held on for dear life, all while moaning with satisfaction.

"Tell me slave, who do you belong to?" Seryu asked as she roughly gyrated her hips, making his manhood go in real deep inside her.

"Y-You I belong to you, I'm YOUR LITTLE BITCH." Tatsumi screamed happily and submissively. His answer made Seryu smile wickedly.

"That's right, you're **my** bitch, and don't you forget It." she barked back.

"Oh I won't master…I love you and my mistress so much." Tatsumi responded while leaning in to kiss her neck and shoulders. Seryu just rolled her eyes at his words and actions.

"You're so pathetic, a few months ago you wanted to kill us but now you worship us, I can't believe you were part of Night Raid." Seryu said in disappointment.

"I know and I'm sorry m-master, if only I knew how enjoyable it would be to be to s-serve you two I would have w-willingly become your slave." he moaned back.

"Whatever, I'm ready to go all out, so get ready…" Seryu placed her hands on either side of Tatsumi's head, pulled her hips back so only the tip of his dick remained inside her, tighten up her pussy walls "…for my PUSSY OF JUSTICE!" she growled evilly as she bucked her hips forward, piercing herself again.

Tatsumi, after feeling how tight her pussy became, opened his eyes and mouth and groaned with pleasure; all while further tighten his arms and legs around her neck and waist. Since he had been molded into the perfect slave, Tatsumi learned to love being manhandled by his two mistresses, especially by Seryu who did it more often.

"YOU LIKE THAT BITCH?!" Seryu asked as she repeatedly thrusted forward.

"Y-Yes, OH GOD YESSS!" Tatsumi screamed back.

All throughout Mine's room, the only thing that was heard for the next few minutes was the sound of the bed springing up and down, flesh hitting against each other roughly, and euphoric cries; Tatsumi's moans and Seryu's satisfying growls.

 **T.B.A**

 _with Esdeath…_

"Ah, how refreshing." Esdeath said to herself, she was standing right under the shower nozzle letting all the warm water hit her blue-icy hair before flowing down to her pale-colored body, she had already washed up and was just enjoying the incredible sensation that came with standing in the shower doing nothing as warm water came down on you.

As Esdeath stood there, relaxing, she started thinking about her beloved Tatsumi and how submissive and obedient he had become ever since she and Seryu broke him, she also began remembering about the day he had finally submitted to them, and as she remembered she couldn't help but smile.

 **[Flashback: Underground Dungeon – 3 months ago]**

"PLEASE…PLEASE LET ME LICK YOUR FEET!" Tatsumi begged in desperation as he shaked his chains and stuck out his tongue desperately and hopelessly trying to reach Esdeath's and Seryu's feet.

Both, Seryu and Esdeath, smiled vilely at each other as they watched their once prisoner, but now clearly their slave, scream and beg for them to allow him to please them.

"Well boss, it seems we finally did it, Tatsumi has been broken and he now belongs to you." Seryu cheerfully told Esdeath.

"No he doesn't my dear friend, he belongs to **us**." Esdeath responded proudly while placing her hand on Seryu's shoulder. After that, they went back to marveling at the sight of Tatsumi still trying to escape his chains so that he could service them.

After a while Seryu spoke, "I am surprised he broke so fast though, he sounded so confident in himself but he ended up submitting to us in just one month.", Esdeath nodded "Yes, I was surprised too, but only slightly, I did say he would eventually break…and as you can see I was right." The sadistic ice queen said. "Your method of torture was strange but you were right, its guaranteed to work." Seryu added. Esdeath smirked, "Sexual torture will break anyone my dear Seryu, no matter how strong or powerful that person may be." The two of them then started recalling the different things they had done to Tatsumi in order for them to break him.

Like Esdeath had promised, the day after Tatsumi woke up they began to beat and whip him, for 14 hours a day seven days a week, with leather bullwhips, Esdeath's made her own out of ice, leaving all kinds of nasty cuts and bruises all over his back and chest. While they had done that, they had simultaneously given him all kinds of sexual pleasure like, titjobs, footjobs, handjobs, and sometimes they even gave him blowjobs, basically they were trying to screw with his mind and body by mixing pleasure with pain. The worst part, however, was that neither Seryu nor Esdeath would allow him to climax; they would always stop their pleasuring just before he reached the P.O.N.R (point of no return). Doing all those things over and over again, day after day, really did a number on Tatsumi and the final end result of their torture was the submissive and broken human chained before them.

"Now then, lets see just how broken he really is." Esdeath said as she created an ice sword using her powers and slashed away the chains holding him up.

As soon as he had fallen to the ground, Tatsumi got on his hands and knees, crawled over to their feet, and began to enthusiastically kiss and lick their boots, much to their pleasure. That was the first day that Esdeath had ordered Tatsumi to worship both of their feet, by licking their soles and sucking on their toes.

 **[Flashback end]**

"What a pleasant memory." Esdeath said as she turned off the shower and got out to dry herself in front of her mirror, "Hm, I can't wait to have Tatsumi all to myself again." She told her reflection.

 **T.B.A**

 _with Seryu and Tatsumi…_

Seryu was standing next to the bed, cum dripping from her pussy, looking down at Tatsumi who laying down on the bed, breathing heavily, with a happy expression on his face and his semi-flaccid manhood resting on his lower abdomen. After 15 minutes of her forcing and ramming herself onto Tatsumi's cock, both of them had climaxed together and were now just recovering from their rough tryst. After a while, she got a towel and began cleaning any cum that was dripping or that was around her pussy. When she was done she looked outside the window and when she saw that it was already nighttime she smirked.

"Your better get ready, your mistress will be coming for you any second now." Seryu warned him. After hearing that, Tatsumi got off the bed and got down on all fours "Thank you for telling me Master." He told her while going over to her and giving her feet a few final soft kisses.

As Seryu had stated, it didn't take long before Esdeath walked into their room, only wearing her white buttoned long-sleeved shirt, asking for Tatsumi, and when she saw him on his hands and knees she used her powers again to create another ice leash and then attached it to his collar.

"I presume you had a nice time, yes?" Esdeath asked her trsuted soldier while looking at her pussy which was still dripping cum, "Yes I did boss." Seryu answered happily, she was back to her nice girl persona. Esdeath giggled "Good, now clean up and get some rest, tomorrow it's back to revolutionary army hunting.", Seryu clapped her hands together "Yay, I can't wait." She said while quickly showing her crazy face.

"Now, I'll be taking Tatsumi." Esdeath said, Seryu saluted her general "Yes ma'am, have a good time.".

"Oh we will Seryu, we will." Esdeath answered as she began walking out of the room followed closely behind by a crawling Tatsumi.

 _A few minutes later…in Najenda's room_

Esdeath was greatly enjoying all the pleasurable faces Tatsumi was doing as she went up and down his cock at an alarming fast rate. After they had entered what would have been Najenda's room, Esdeath injected Tatsumi with a serum that would make him go crazy with arousal, then she had commanded him to get on the center of the bed, which he did, Esdeath then got on top of him in cowgirl position, grabbed and aligned his now hardened cock to her pussy, and then sat on it. Both of them had moaned and groaned when they felt themselves connect with one another. After a slow and steady start, Esdeath began to pick up speed and started to bounce up and down at a much faster pace causing both of them to feel strong pleasure.

"Oh yes Tatsumi, just like that...play and squeeze my breast." Esdeath moaned hotly as she grabbed his hands, which had been holding her waist, and moved them to her giant tits.

Tatsumi gladly did as she asked and began to massage and grope her breast, he would rub them clockwise for a bit before going counter-clockwise. His pleasant handiwork made Esdeath blush and howl with ecstasy, she had taught him very well about the things she wanted and expected him to do whenever they had sex, and his actions right now were showing her that he had paid attention. She was further impressed and thrilled when Tatsumi encircled her pink little nipples in-between his pointing finger and thumb and began pinching them softly.

"Oh T-Tatsumi, that feels w-wonderful." Esdeath said smoothly as she threw her head back with pleasure, stopped riding him, and just sat on top of him as she felt him play with her breast. After a while, Esdeath looked down to see his face and she was turned on when she saw Tatsumi looking at her tits while licking his lips and drooling. "You want to suck them Tatsumi?" she asked flirtingly, "Yes, please let me suck on your beautiful nipples." Tatsumi answered rather quickly. "Then do it my slave, I grant you permission to suck o- _ahhhh_ " Esdeath never got to finish talking because as soon as Tatsumi heard "do it" he had sat up, leaned forward, and immediately began sucking on her left nipple.

Esdeath allowed him to switch between her nipples for a couple of minutes before she pulled him away, while he had been sucking she had felt his dick pulse and occasionally twitch inside of her and it was really driving her crazy.

"Tatsumi, I need you to fuck me." She ordered while grabbing his face and making him look at her cold-blue eyes.

Tatsumi nodded before he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and then flipped them over, so now he was on top and she was in the bottom, then he pulled back so only the tip of his dick was inside her and then thrusted back into her with all his force. Esdeath yelped with pleasure when she felt him pierce her and she instinctively wrapped her long sexy legs around his waist. She also wrapped her arms around his neck when he started to thrust in and out of her.

"Don't s-stop Tatsumi, go faster." Esdeath moaned loudly as she felt every inch of his manhood pump inside her, Tatsumi did as she asked and began to really ram into her pussy with all his power. He started to growl and moan whenever he went inside of her, her pussy was amazing, in his opinion he preferred Esdeath's over Seryu's, but he would never let them know that, he would take his opinion to his grave.

After 15 minutes, Esdeath, feeling her orgasm quickly approaching, grabbed and pulled Tatsumi's head towards her and then kissed him roughly in the mouth, even sticking her tongue inside. Tatsumi kissed back and their tongues began to slash out against each other trying to see who would dominate who, she of course won. As they kissed, Esdeath felt Tatsumi start to thrust uncontrollably, a sign that he was close to cumming as well, so she broke the kiss and whispered sexily in his ear "Do it Tatsumi, cum inside me.".

Once he heard that, Tatsumi went berserk and began thrusting into her like a possessed madman, which made Esdeath scream louder and hotter. He only gave her a few more pumps before he felt his cum start traveling up his balls and through his dick, at the very last second when he was just about to release Tatsumi buried himself as deep as he could inside of her and then began cumming. He came so much that his cum covered and splashed around her pussy walls. As soon as she felt his seed, Esdeath also began releasing her juices all over his manhood. Her juices splashed against his dick before flowing out of her pussy and dripping down to the mattress below.

They stayed connected until their high passed, when it did, Tatsumi pulled himself out and rolled over to the side "I love y-you Mistress." He said after catching his breath, Esdeath turned on her side to face her lover, "I love you too, Tatsumi..." She replied softly while ruffling his hair. "…now turn around so I can spoon you." Esdeath followed, Tatsumi did as she asked and turned around so his back was facing her, Esdeath then wrapped her arms around him and closed the space between them. "You were fantastic today my pet, sleep well." She said soothingly as she began spooning him, she giggled silently when she heard him already snoring _"Oh my precious Tatsumi, how I love you so."_ She thought as she leaned forward and smelled his hair. When she pulled her head away, after a few seconds, one of the many scars in Tatsumi's back caught Esdeath's attention. It was a big sideways vertical scar across his back that was maybe 9 or 10 inches long, she ran her fingertips through it and frowned as she remembered how he got it.

It was two weeks into his torture, and while Seryu was giving Tatsumi a blowjob she was busy whipping his back with an ice spiked chain that she had created using her powers, that particular day his screams and pleas for mercy really turned her on so she hit him harder and faster to make him scream more. She was enjoying it so much that when she finally did stop she realized that he had passed out and she had left a nasty bloody gash on his back, which she stitched immediately for fear of him bleeding to death.

"I'm so sorry it had to be this way Tatsumi, but you left me no choice, you rejected my love so I had to find a way to make you to love me…" Esdeath whispered into his ear as she began spooning him again "…and now that I have you I will never let you go, we will be together…forever."

 **The End.**

* * *

 **So there you go, a weird fic about Tatsumi, Seryu, and Esdeath involved in a really strange relationship. Don't ask why I decided to write this just know that I did. There is no continuation for this story, just imagine Tatsumi's life being like this every single day for the rest of his life. Anyways,** ** **h** ope you liked the story. WolfDraco37 out.**


End file.
